Jungle Raider
Were you looking for the set? The Jungle Raider is a small compact buggy primarily used by Chen's forces to get around the island. With built-in suspension and big rubber tires, the Jungle Raider is able to drive through even the roughest parts of the jungle like a breeze. Should one encounter any foes, it is armed with powerful dual shooters. For a brief time during the Thunderblade game, Lloyd took control of the Jungle Raider, turning it green. The Anacondrai Cultists used several Jungle Raiders throughout the Tournament of Elements and during the Second Serpentine War. After they were all banished to the Cursed Realm, the vehicles were either abandoned or destroyed. History Ninja Roll During the Thunderblade competition, Chen ordered a buggy be released on the course to give Chamille a lift in order to make her win over Lloyd. However shortly after Chamille grabbed on, she was knocked over by Kai and the buggy spun out of control. Kai and Skylor then took control of the buggy and drove it up to Lloyd. He then took over driving (turning the buggy green and gold in the process) and used it's functions to complete several laps before he was thrown from the buggy by Chamille. Spy for a Spy When Chen's forces were alerted to the presence of the D.B. Express by Dareth, one of the thugs chased after him in a buggy when he fled. During the chase, Dareth destroyed part of the cliff face which landed on the narrow canyon road, causing the buggy to drive off the edge and perish. The Day of the Dragon After the Elemental Masters took control of the island, they found a Jungle Raider and claimed it. When the Ninja left in search of Skylor, Zane piloted the buggy to aid in the search until he crashed it due to driving too fast. The Corridor of Elders A jungle raider was used by Chen's army during the battle at the Corridor of Elders, though was destroyed by the anchor of the Destiny's Bounty 2.0. Description The Jungle Raider is a small dune buggy. The main chassis is light brown with white and purple details, styled to resemble a snake's head. The wheels are large, black, and lined with thick treads. It also has a tail-like structure on the back of it. Under Lloyd's possession, the Jungle Raider turned green and gold because of his elemental energy. Functions *'Spring-loaded Missiles' - In the front of the Raider, two spring-missiles are loaded inside. *'Blades' - The golden blades can spring upward to defend the Raider and its pilot. Appearances *70755 Jungle Raider *71700 Jungle Raider ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 4: The Tournament of Elements *38. "Ninja Roll" *39. "Spy for a Spy" *42. "The Day of the Dragon" *44. "The Corridor of Elders" Prime Empire Original Shorts *4. The Meaning of Victory (new version) Video Games *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' (non-canon) Notes *There was a set released of Lloyd's variant of the buggy, but not the original version. *In "The Meaning of Victory" the 2020 version of the Jungle Raider is driven by Racer Seven in the video game called: Prime Empire. Gallery RealRaider.png|In set form Lego-ninjago-2020-71100-004.jpg|Legacy set form Buggy2.png|Transformed by Lloyd Buggy3.png BuggyBlades.png Raider39.png CptJungleRaider.png|Concept art Category:Vehicles Category:Objects Category:2015 Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Vehicles Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Chen's Island Category:Destroyed Category:Anacondrai Category:Anacondrai Cultists Vehicles Category:Lloyd's Vehicles